Handling insurance claims can be a time-consuming and complex process for both the claimant and the claims processor. The claimant often starts the process with a first notice of loss to a claims processing office associated with an insurance company. Usually, a claims adjuster within the claims processing office is assigned to the case to assess the damage for which compensation is sought. The claims adjustment process can involve paperwork processing, telephone calls, and potentially face-to-face meetings between claimant and adjuster. In addition, time can elapse between a first notice of loss from the claimant and the final settlement of the claim.
From these claims adjustment efforts insurance companies may compile large volumes of information regarding the circumstances that led to a loss and determinations of whether an estimated cost to repair a damaged item exceeds the value of the item. From this information insurance companies may be able to derive statistics that correlate the circumstances resulting in a loss with the determination of whether the damaged item should be repaired or simply replaced. Therefore a need exists for new approaches that leverage such information to streamline claims processing.